


Gentle Reminders

by decentlysane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Harry's got a crush... but on who?, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decentlysane/pseuds/decentlysane
Summary: "Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice rang distantly in his ears as he dropped his arms from her. His eyes watered slightly."Hermione, I just..." Harry drifted off for a moment before forcing himself to continue, looking up to face her. "Do you not understand how hard this is for me? Do you not see any of it?"-Harry is not happy about what is happening tonight- but not for the reason some may think.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gentle Reminders

"Hey! What are you doing out here?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Hermione. She was standing in the balcony doorway, backlit by the warm lights of the party behind her.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, giving a small smile. "Sorry, I was just trying to get away from the noise. I needed a bit of peace."

"If I have to suffer through it, so do you," she responded, walking to where Harry leaned on the railing.

Harry snorted. "I'm not the host, am I?"

"That's fair," Hermione allowed. She leaned onto the railing too, so that they were standing right next to each other. "You should go back in. There's people that you should talk to there. Practically everyone we know, even the ones we haven't seen since we graduated."

"Yeah," Harry said absently. He hadn't particularly wanted to come tonight anyway, and the idea of seeing everyone he had every met, smiling and celebrating, seemed quite unappealing given his current circumstance.

"Luna's here," Hermione continued. "Remember her? She was a year behind us. You guys were friendly, right?"

"I don't want you setting me up with anyone tonight, Hermione," Harry snapped, straightening a bit and turning his head to face her. Hermione stood, casting her gaze away.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, regretting his tone in an instant. "I shouldn't've snapped."

"It's fine."

Harry hesitated a moment before he said it. "You look beautiful tonight, you know. I mean it. Your dress is amazing."

Hermione's brightened a but. "Thanks." She gave a quick twirl, a bit unsteady because of the heels. "I was hesitant about getting it strapless, but I think it looks gorgeous, don't you?"

He nodded vaguely.

"Think Ron likes it?"

Harry felt a stab of pain upon hearing his name. "How could he not?" he asked, hoping the response didn't sound as choked as it felt.

They were quiet for a moment before Hermione gave a squeal. "Hear that?" she asked. "I love this song."

Harry listened. A quite, gentle ballad could be heard faintly through the doors back into the banquet hall. Harry vaguely recognized the melody, though he did not know its name.

Suddenly, Harry was aware of Hermione's outstretched hand. "C'mon, Harry," she said, smiling. "This is a celebration. Dance with me."

"Hermione-" he started, but his friend's pleading eyes encouraged him to reach out and take it. "Is this customary?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think anyone would care if I danced with my best friend. Besides, we're alone anyway." She moved her hand to his shoulder and he instinctively, and lightly, placed his on her hip.

They swayed slightly, comfortably. Harry allowed himself to forget, at least partially, why he was here tonight. He was able to smile genuinely at his friend.

That is, until she readjusted her grip on his shoulder and he felt the wedding band around her finger through his shirt.

Harry froze, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice rang distantly in his ears as he dropped his arms from her. His eyes watered slightly.

"Hermione, I just..." Harry drifted off for a moment before forcing himself to continue, looking up to face her. "Do you not understand how hard this is for me? Do you not see any of it?"

Hermione blinked. "What?"

Before Harry could say more, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay out here? Why have you two been missing?"

"Everything's fine, Ron," Harry said, forcing himself to sound normal as he turned to look at the groom. "I was just trying to get away from the crowd for a moment. Hermione was keeping me company."

"Right, well, it's my turn to do that," Ron announced. "I can't take any more fussing from out mums. It's Hermione's turn to deal with it."

Hermione huffed. "They're excited for us, Ronald," she scolded. She grabbed onto her skirt and started for the doorway, leaning up to peck Ron on the cheek as she passed. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Harry, but he could not bring himself to meet her confused and worried gaze.

When Hermione was gone, Ron took a few steps closer to Harry. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He just shook his head.

Still, Ron pressed. "I know something's up."

Anger exploded within Harry. "What do you want me to say, Ron?" he demanded. "You know what's wrong! I've told you how I feel! You know who would be getting married right now if it was my choice!"

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Ron snapped. "I can't help my feelings!"

"I can't help mine either!" Harry yelled. "You think I want to have feelings for my best friend, when they're getting married to my _other_ best friend?" He took a breathe. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to ruin your wedding."

Ron sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Harry," he allowed. "I know it won't be easy for a while, but can I please not loose you? You're my best friend."

Harry winced at the words. Would a best friend put someone through this? Confess feelings that made everything more complicated?

The ginger extended his arms, asking for a hug. Harry allowed it, leaning into his friend, breathing him in, forcing himself to let go after a reasonable amount of time.

"Come back in," Ron said after they pulled apart. "Try to have some fun. For my sake, alright?"

Harry nodded, following his best friend as he turned and reentered the banquet hall. He stopped in to doorway and watched as Ron rejoined his bride and their parents, placing an arm lovingly on her shoulders. He looked at her, his face at ease and his eyes full of joy.

Harry would have given anything to be in Hermione's place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed out in about an hour and a half because I got hit with inspiration out of nowhere.  
> Did you really think I'd publish a Harrmione fic a day after I published a Harron fic? Heck no. Even if I do like basically every ship within the Golden Trio. Actually, make that basically any Harry Potter ship- except the ones with Snape.  
> Anyway, I wasn't planning on posting primarily HP fics on here but here I am! It's hard not to write about a series you've read since you were five. Hope people are enjoying them!


End file.
